Mystical Hearts
by redrose2310
Summary: Ron's alone, scared and very much pregnant! He won't tell who or what the father is and can't get a job. A wars braking out and now is not the time to be an outcast. When Ron finds love will it be the Answer or just new problems?


AN: This is just after book 5 I still haven't read 6 yet so nothing in it happens in my story as far as I know of.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Ron's baby all mine.

Ron Weasley sat in his bedroom tears rolling down his face. Only sex with a magical being could get a male pregnant and then only some male magical being! Ron sobbed he could tell his mum who or what the father of the baby was that would just be a slap in the face on top of finding out Ron was with child. Ron sobbed he'd been sick for two weeks so Molly had made him go to St Mungo's Hospital and the healers had found the problem and had promptly told Molly even before telling him. Ron scrubbed at the tear on his face he'd found out he was going to have a baby by his mother screaming in his face demanding to know whose it was and calling him a tramp!

Ron sighed he hadn't told her, hadn't told anyone who or what the baby or babies dad was yet nor did he plan to. Molly had dragged him home by the ear and had spell locked him into his room. Which is where he'd been waiting the last 8 hours for his father to come home.

Ron sat on his bed straight when the door to his room burst open his father stood in the doorway looking angry and upset his mother just angry.

"Ron who or what is the father of that thing inside you?" Arthur demanded his face red as his hair.

Ron pressed his lips together till they were white.

"Answer now young man!" Molly screamed.

"I can't, won't tell you not now and not later either." Ron said softly his voice choking-up. Molly let out a scream of pure rage and went to Ron's closet doing something he couldn't even guess at. Arthur went quite his face a little pale and taunt. Ron watched him.

"Ronald Weasley I want you out of this house." Arthur said in a quite calm voice then turned and walked out of the room. Ron gasped it felt like some one had just kicked him in the gut.

"Ron." Molly said he turned to her hoping she'd said it wasn't true only to find her holding up a bag. "Take this and your wand and use a bit of floo powder to get where ever you think is best and go on."

Ron took the light sack in shaking hands and picked up his wand.

"Ron I.. if your not living with us and we're not good enough to even tell who the father of that creature is then we're putting your Hogwarts money toward the house and Ginny." Molly said like it pained her. Ron choked back a sob. He probably won't have been able to attend school anyway being knocked up but still. Ron took the bag and his wand and used the offered floo powder to get to Hogsmeade he couldn't stand the idea that Fred and George would react the same as his parents so he didn't risk Diagon Alley.

Ron sorted threw what his mother had thought to send him out into the world with a change of muggle clothes and a wizdarding robe, a cloak, two gallons, Gilderoy Lockharts Guide to Household Pests, the morning sickness potion the healer had given him and poor little Pig in the ting cage his mother had gotten for him to ride for the school train. Ron gave a watery smile to the owl and let him out.

"I guess I'm not rid of you yet then." he said in a fake gruff voice. Then started to look around for a place to stay.

The Three Broomsticks was a gallon and a half a night for one of their rooms for rent and Ron had no idea how long it would take him to find work so he tried the Hog's Head which turned out to only be a gallon a week for a very small bad smelling room with a shared bathroom down the hall for any one in the three rent-able rooms to use. Ron took it though have no other real choice. It gave him a week to find work and to stretch his last gallon out to eat with.

The room was 8'x8' with no windows and only the one door, their was a twin bed with many lumps in it and a chest in the floor infront of that. Ron sat his bag on the chest and changed into his robe which was the nicest clothing in the bag and went out to start his job hunting leaving Pig to guard the room.

After three days of talking to everyone in the town and reading the paper daily Ron was at the end of his rope, nobody was hiring and if they were they wouldn't hire him under-aged and who knew what in his belly. Which had some how found it's way into the papers!

Ron laid on his rented bed the third night looking at the ceiling his hands over where his baby rested.

"I'll think of something." Ron told the child and Pig who was watching him. "I don't know what but something. I can't go to Harry unless nothing else works that's the last option Harry has enough on his plate without his friends mooching off him, Hermione won't hate me but she's more Harry's friend then mine. I can't go to my brothers they all know by now and none of them has as much as owled so I know they hate me like mum and da. I'll think of something, I'll get us threw this."

A knock on the door made Ron jump. He eased up and answered the door to a surprise.

"Hagrid!" Ron said with a smile.

"Ello Ron." The friendly half giant said and Ron waved him in, Hagrid nearly took up the whole room.

"What brings you here?" Ron asked his arms resting on his not quite flat anymore belly.

"Well I read about your little one in the paper yesterday and then I hear your in town so how could I not come by and give you my congratulations!" Hagrid said with his booming laugh. Ron smiled.

"Your the first then." Ron told him fondly.

"Hows that? What your you doing at this hole on the wall anyhow in your state you should be being pampered!" Hagrid exclaimed Ron blushed.

"Well mum and dad didn't take the new so well they threw me out." Ron said with a shrug at Hagrid's gasp.

"Your folks didn't." he protested.

"They did and I haven't heard a word from anyone else." Ron confessed sadly. "No body around here will hire me, either because of my age or my half-bred as they've taken to calling my baby." Ron's voice broke on that word and he started to cry. Hagrid hugged the boy and tried to calm him.

"Come on Ron don't let moron's upset you I'm still your friend yeah and you can always come and stay with me till you find work." Hagrid said meaning every word.

"I know thank you so much Hagrid 'sob' it's just the hormones." Ron said trying to pass it off.

"Course it is." Hagrid said and let go of the boy.

"Now why don't you tell me what piece of filth is that baby's father that ain't even taking care of you?" Hagrid said after Ron calmed down. Ron smiled faintly at the anger in Hagrid voice for somebody other then him.

It doesn't matter Hagrid, the baby's mine and as long as he's healthy I don't care about the father." Ron lied with a fake smile Hagrid didn't seem to believe him but let it pass.

After a little more chatting and a reminder from Hagrid that he was welcome to his home the half giant left and Ron went to bed.

Ron woke up in tears four hours later his whole body shaking.


End file.
